


Happy New Year, firecrotch.

by sara_rowland7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gay, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_rowland7/pseuds/sara_rowland7
Summary: Gallavich being cute on Christmas and going to a New Year's Eve party and being even cuter.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Happy New Year, firecrotch.

\- Mickey! Can you help me? - Ian shouted from the living room.  
\- What is it, Gallagher? - Mickey asked, walking out from his room.  
\- Here. Hold this for a minute - Ian told him giving him a box with Christmas ornaments.  
\- Fuck no. Why is there a Christmas tree on our living room? - he said looking at his boyfriend trying to put a star on the top of the tree.  
\- Because it's Christmas, Mick, that's why - Ian said putting the star successfully.  
\- So? Since when we give a fuck about Christmas? - Mickey asked putting down the box.  
\- Since now. I wanna celebrate it and give gifts to each other and decorate the house and all that stuff - he responded giving him a peck.  
\- Right... You okay? - Mickey asked.  
\- Yes, I'm serious, Mick. I want to do this with you and be a normal couple celebrating Christmas - Ian said standing in front of his boyfriend.  
\- I mean... Whatever you want, Gallagher. What do you need me to do? - Mickey said with a grin.

They decorated the house together without any idea of what they were doing, but they were doing it. Ian was excited about it and Mickey was just following him. He didn't really care about Christmas or anything like that, he just wanted to be with Ian. The house looked different, lightened up. Ian was happy and , consequently, so was Mickey.

\- See? Wasn't so bad, was it? - Ian asked looking around.  
\- If you say so. I don't give a fuck about it, I just did it because you seemed excited you know - Mickey answered crossing arms.  
\- I know - Ian said hugging him from behind and resting his head on Mickey's shoulder - Thanks -  
\- Don't start with romantic shit - Mickey said laughing and turning around to face his boyfriend.  
\- Come on, you love it - Ian said with a smile while Mickey put his arms around his neck.  
\- Maybe - Mickey whispered before kissing him. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

It was New Year's Eve and they weren't planning on doing anything too special, just having dinner and probably sex afterwards. At least that's what Mickey had in mind.

\- We got invited to a party. We should go - Ian said getting out of the shower.  
\- Invited? Who invited us? - Mickey asked looking at his boyfriend.  
\- They didn't invite us, they invited Lip and Lip invited us because he could bring three people. So Tammi, you and I. It's in a big house, North Side. They have their own fireworks and all that stuff. What do you think? - the readhead explained looking for a shirt to wear.  
\- Sounds okay... Why in the North Side, tho? Who does Lip know from the North Side? - Mickey asked watching Ian getting dressed.  
\- He fixed some rich dude's bike and they became friends, kinda. I feel like going. You in? - Ian said only wearing underwear.  
\- Yeah, yeah, sure. Do we have to dress fancy and all that shit? - he asked.  
\- Not really, Lip told me it was a chill party, just a shirt. No ties and shit - Ian responded putting a t-shirt on.  
\- Okay, well, I guess we're going to a New Year's Eve party in the North Side - Mickey said with a glimpse of mock in his voice.  
\- Never thought you'd be the type - Ian said putting on his pants.  
\- Yeah, I tend to surprise people - he said sarcastically.  
\- Who would've guessed you were a bottom, am I right? - Ian mocked him.  
\- Shut the fuck up, bitch - Mickey said laughing and throwing a pillow at him.

They left for the party not long after that conversation. None of them looked as if they were about to highjack a car, so that was a win. They took the L to the North Side and arrived at that party around 10:30 PM. Lip and Tammi were already there and some people were already wasted. There weren't a lot of people in the house, no more than 30.

\- Dude! You made it! - Lip said when Ian and Mickey entered the house.  
\- Hey! - Ian said hugging him - Hey, Tammi -  
\- Hi guys - she responded.  
\- Hey, Mick - Lip said, followed by a head movement that meant "hello" from Mickey.  
\- Let's go dancing - Tammi said dragging Lip to the middle of the living room.  
\- Um, sure. See you around guys! Have fun! - he screamed so the boys could hear him.

Mickey and Ian were having fun, but nothing out of the ordinary. They started to talk to a girl from the South Side that had gone to school with Mickey. Suddenly, he realised something: couples kiss in New Year. 00:00, the first few seconds of the year, the moment everyone is waiting for so they can kiss whoever it is that they like. That would have been okay if it wasn't for one little thing that had Mickey thinking and thinking about that moment: Mickey and Ian never kissed in public. It was more because Mickey didn't want to, he felt anxious when they did it. He started to overthink that. Was Ian gonna kiss him? Were they gonna kiss in front of all that people, eventhough most of them knew they were together? 

\- Mick? Mickey, everything alright? - Ian asked, waving his hand in front of him.  
\- Um, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. Can we go outside for a bit? It's hot in here - he said looking at him.  
\- Sure, yeah, let's go - Ian answered.

They went to the big garden that had a pool and a jacuzzi, but both of them were covered because it was too cold in Chicago. The garden didn't have a lot of light but enough to see the whole thing. There were a few couples here and there, some making out, others just talking. Mickey and Ian sat on the grass next to each other and stayed there in silence for a few seconds.

\- Everything okay? - Ian asked touching Mickey's leg with his own.  
\- Yeah, why wouldn't it be? It was just too hot, nothing else - Mickey said without being actually convincing.  
\- Right. Just that? You seemed like you were overthinking something like you always do - the redhead said, still playing with their legs and without looking at each other's eyes.  
\- The fuck is that supposed to mean, Gallagher? - Mickey asked with a low voice.  
\- You overthink a lot of shit that really isn't that big of a deal. You know this people don't give a fuck about us, right? - he said looking at his boyfriend for the first time.  
\- Why would I care if they give a fuck or not? - Mickey asked annoyed.  
\- I don't know, I assumed you were freaking out about us being together in public. Most of this people have already guessed that we're together or are too busy minding their own business to care - Ian said.  
\- I don't care what this assholes think about me, Ian. Let alone about us. Is not that, I was just thinking about something without importance, so please fuck off - he said giving him a fake smile.  
\- If you say so. You can talk to me, Mick - Ian told him getting closer.  
\- I know, and I do. Sometimes. When it's worth the mention. But this time is not - he explained looking away.  
\- Okay, okay, sorry. Next time I'll leave you to your thoughts - Ian said grabbing Mickey's hand.  
\- Thank you - Mickey said with another fake smile but this time with a little bit of laughter.  
\- Jeez, people really go at it anywhere, don't they? - Ian observed looking at a couple that wasn't far away from them - They're half naked -  
\- They're probably wasted - Mickey said laughing.  
\- You think? You wouldn't fuck me in a garden being sober? - Ian asked with a smile that was too sweet for the kind of questions he was asking.  
\- You're unbelievable, firecrotch - Mickey said laughing.  
\- It had been a long time since you had called me that. I like it - he admitted.  
\- I like it too, it's pretty self-explanatory... - Mickey said looking at him funnily.  
\- Shut up, bitch. We should get going, the countdown is gonna start any minute now - Ian suggested getting up from the cold grass. 

They went back inside and joined the big group of people gathered around a huge flat screen TV. They were at the back of the room and two of the few people who were standing and not in an expensive couch. Lip and Tammi were across them kissing and laughing without really noticing them. Suddenly, the last minute of the year begun and people were all cheery and joyful. When the timer got to 10, everybody started to count down out loud. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year" that was the loud and only thing that could be heard. People started to kiss each other and Mickey was looking at them. He was looking at everyone except the only person he really cared about: Ian. Without thinking it much, he turned to his boyfriend and kissed him in a really passionate yet sweet way. Ian hugged him tightly and kissed him back, and Mickey could feel him smiling in the middle of the kiss. When they separated, Ian looked at Mickey smiling and he gave him a shy look. He looked around to realize no one was paying attention to them.

\- See? Nobody gives a fuck, Mick - Ian whispered on Mickey's ear, still holding his boyfriend.  
\- Happy New Year, firecrotch - Mickey said really close to Ian's lips.  
\- Happy New Year, Mick - he said before kissing him.

They went back home later, much later. None of them were drunk, they were tired but they had had a great time. When they got home, they just got rid of their biggest and heaviest clothes and went straight to bed, without even getting in the covers.

\- That was amazing. Thanks, Mick, I love you - Ian said with a really sleepy voice.  
\- I love you too. Now let's sleep until next New Year, please - he said smiling at the man that was laying next to him.

Both of them fell asleep and woke up really late to do nothing, just cuddle and be a normal couple celebrating New Year and loving each other, as any couple should be.


End file.
